Harry Potter and The Forest of Shadows
by tookbacksunday
Summary: Harry Potters sixth year at Hogwarts...The war between Dumbledore and Voldemort is heating up and Harry and company face new mysteries and dangers like never before.......R&R or i will stop writing
1. Elemental Book

A/N this has nothing to do with the plot its just for your reference as the elemental magic book Harry received.  
  
Fire Magic  
  
Fire Ball-Sends a fire ball at opponent (malas inferno)  
  
Meteor -Makes a giant flaming meteor fall from the sky (falto meteorus)  
  
Fire Wall-Makes a giant wall of fire rise from the ground (hacrus inferno)  
  
Flame Hydra-Creates a giant two headed fire snake from the ground (hydras flamas)   
  
Warmth-Heals most wounds and ailments (dawed sisos)  
  
Lightning Magic  
  
Static Field-Creates a field of electricity (zapa filise)  
  
Thunder Storm-Creates a powerful storm that strikes lightning down at your enemies (tundras lestan)  
  
Thunder Nova-Creates a magical electric ring that hits all enemies that surround you within a certain range (nova litsa)  
  
Electric Hydra-Summons an electric two headed snake from the ground (hydras litsa)  
  
Charged Bolt-Sends a bolt that electrifies and stuns enemies (cobas bolt)  
  
Ice Magic  
  
Frozen Armor-Creates a barrier around selected target that protects against all types of spells (frozen amas)  
  
Shiver Armor-Creates a barrier around the selected target that protects against all types of physical assaults (shivaras amas)  
  
Ice Bolt-Send a bolt of ice that freezes target on contact (ista glacius)  
  
Ice Orb- Creates a giant orb that shoots ice in all directions (frozen orbus)  
Glacial Spike-Makes a giant ice meteor fall from the sky. (fentan glacius)  
  
Ice Hydra-Summons a two headed ice snake from the ground. (ceseas hydra)  
  
Dark Magic  
  
Bone Armor-Creates enchanted bones that circle around you and stop all type of attacks, but is much harder to maintain then other types of armor. (nontas amas)  
  
Bone Wall-Creates an unbreakable wall of bones (hacrus nontas)  
  
Bone Spear- Sends forth a dark magical spear that when hit's a target makes it lose its mind. (nontas peant)  
  
Poison Dagger-Creates a dagger in your hands that when pierces into the inside of a body poisons it. (pistan dagrouso)  
  
Poison Nova-Sends poison in all directions poisoning every one around but yourself. (nova pistan)  
  
Forbidden Magic-  
  
Iron Maiden- The killing curse (decripify) 


	2. The Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything here is owned by J.K Rowling ……..don't sue me!  
  
A/N this is my first fic so bare with me. It's about Harry in his sixth year at Hogwarts. If you catch any grammatical or errors or anything wrong with my story please notify me. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to R&R  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Letters  
  
"Come on you can do better then that!" Sirius laughed at his attacker Bellatrix, as he dodged her first jet of red light.   
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not yet died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc…  
  
"NO SIRIUS!," Harry bellowed into the night.  
  
He snapped back to reality and realized that it was a little past two o'clock in the morning. He had been doing his Defense Against The Dark Arts essay on vampires when he must of dosed off. Harry began rubbing his hands on his scar, which was searing in pain when the door flew open and snapped Harry's doorstopper in two. In the doorway was a fuming Uncle Vernon, looking as if he was going to strangle Harry to death.   
  
"What do you think your doing!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
Harry could make out Aunt Petunia and a swollen eyed Dudley standing in the doorway cowering in fear at his rage. "You nearly woke up the whole neighborhood," he spat.  
  
  
  
At that moment almost as if on cue the phone rang. Harry's uncle gave one last piercing look to him and stalked off to pick up the phone. Harry could hear his uncle's voice, a good deal calmer now speaking to one of his neighbors.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry Miss. Figg………..yes everything is fine," his uncle calmly spoke into the receiver "ok good night." His uncle hung up the phone and rounded on Harry. "That was Arabella Figg our neighbor, she heard you screaming." Uncle Vernon gave Harry a very frustrated look before continuing, "That's the third time this week boy, any more outburst like that again and there will be no meals for a week." With that he set off with out another word, back to bed.  
  
Dudley and Aunt Petunia stood there for a while staring at Harry before finally following suite and going back to bed. Harry sat up on his bed staring at the wall *it wasn't his fault he kept having these horrible dreams. The closest thing he ever had to a father died, just weeks before and his uncle expected him to keep quite!. However everything always seemed to be his fault* he thought to himself. He knew that no one fully blamed him for Sirius's death. But he blamed himself. If only he had learned occlumency, if only he hadn't fallen for Voldemort's trick….But he had, and that was why Sirius was dead.   
  
  
  
As Harry thought about these things he eventually drifted off only to be awoken several hours later by a tapping at his window. It had become slightly brighter out as Harry looked at his clock, it read 5:56, he quickly put his glasses on and looked out the window where five owls stood. He recognized three of them and he could tell by the letter the fourth was holding that it came from Hogwarts, the fifth however was a mystery for now. It was a pure black owl who held a letter which at first Harry thought was blank. He decided he would read that letter last. He relieved all of the owls off there burdens, and gave them a drink of hedwig's water before all but one flew away. The one owl that stayed was in fact Harry's own snowy white owl Hedwig. Harry Picked up the first of the five letters and recognized Hermione's neat writing on the front, he quickly opened it.   
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday *with these words his stomach gave a funny jolt, he hadn't realized that he had finally turned sixteen.* How is your summer going? Mine isn't going to well. I went to go visit Krum in Bulgaria, he totally blew me off. I even suspect that he has a new girlfriend now. Oh well easy come easy go I guess. I really miss you and Ron, I've been talking with him and he says we are both invited to stay at his house again before school starts. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely, Hermione  
  
P.S I think you will like the present I got for you.  
  
With those words Harry noticed the package that was attached to the letter, He ripped the wrapping paper off of it and sighed. It was a black leather bound book with ice blue lettering across it which read elementals. When he first saw it he groined he really wasn't much of a reader, but Hermione was nothing short of a book worm so it was no great surprise. Although at first he wasn't very excited as he looked into the book he realized it had some magic he never heard about at Hogwarts. He figured before he tried any of them he would wait to discuss the book with Hermione. He then opened the second letter which he could tell by the untidy lettering on it that it was from Ron, his best friend at Hogwarts.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've asked my mom and she said that its ok if you come over and stay for a little bit at the burrow. My summer has been pretty crazy, I just visited my brother Charlie in Romania. That place is FULL of dark creatures, Percy ran into a bicorn! He is lucky he got out alive they're known to eat human flesh. But now that we are back and your welcome to come to the burrow. Ask the muggles if you can come, either way we are coming to get you Friday at five o'clock. Oh and by the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY.  
  
Your friend, Ron  
  
Harry's spirits rose a little after this letter. At least Percy went back to the Weasleys. He must of felt pretty stupid after being such a prat to them last year.  
  
Enclosed with Ron's letter was an assortment of wizarding candy from Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans to Chocolate Frogs. He was also pleased to see that Ron had bought him a brand new set of wizard chess pieces. The third letter was from Hagrid who like every one else wished him a happy birthday, and sent him a plate of rock cakes as a gift.  
  
The fourth letter was the letter he got annually from Hogwarts reminding him to catch the train, and listing his school supplies. But it felt curiously thicker then it usually did. As he unfolded it he realized it also enclosed how he did on his O.W.L.S, which he took the previous year. He was ecstatic to find out that he had received top marks on his Defense Against the Dark Arts test. He was even happier to find out that he had scraped out a passing potions grade as well. In fact as he looked over his grades it became apparent that he had done remarkably well on every test but Divination which he seemed to of failed miserably.   
  
Now Harry picked up the fifth mysterious looking letter. At first glance Harry thought it was a blank piece of Parchment someone had sent him, but upon closer inspection he realized that there were just seven words written upon it.  
  
  
  
Eight o'clock, tonight, don't let muggles know.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/N Ok so that's the first chapter of my fic, more to come soon ill try to update as quick as possible but finals are coming close and the work is really mounting. I know this chapter was a little boring but most first chapters are it'll get more interesting as I get more into the story. Please R&R with suggestions for the story……and by the way I don't mind criticism but please don't make it harsh. 


	3. The Elemental Keeper

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are property of J.K. Rowling, spells used in the elementals book are property of Blizzard   
  
Chapter 2: The Elemental Keeper  
  
Harry stared at the letter dumbfounded "who would write to me like this," Harry muttered to himself thoughtfully.   
  
  
  
He had no idea who this person could be and had even a fainter idea about where he could possibly meet this person. Suddenly a dark suspicion started to brood over him. *This is probably a trap* he crossly thought. Harry knew he wasn't exactly popular with Voldemort's death eaters. In fact he was pretty sure that he was on top of Voldemort's hit list.   
  
  
  
As he sat there thinking about what to do he heard his aunt's raspy voice, barking at him to make breakfast. Harry had become accustomed to this type of treatment so he decided to put the letter away and obey his aunt. As he was making breakfast, which he barley got to eat owing to the fact that Dudley ate most of it, he made a decision. He was going to wait for this mystery person who wrote to him on his front lawn on one condition. He was going to wear his Invisibility Cloak, which was passed onto him by his father, and he was going to bring his wand.  
  
  
  
Once Dudley finished his twelfth piece of bacon Harry was forced to clean the table. Once he finished he tried to make a quick run to his room but Aunt Petunia caught him. "Where do you think your going," she said with a sneer on her face.  
  
"I was just about too-," Harry began   
  
"You where just about to go weed the garden," Aunt Petunia cut him off with malice in her eyes.  
  
Harry grumbled but knew that their was no point in arguing so he shuffled his way to the garden. There really weren't many weeds owing to the fact that they forced Harry to tend to the garden every day. No matter how bad the weather was you could always find Harry fixing up the garden. As he was moving the soil around, trying to make him look busy he saw one of his neighbors standing there out of the corner of his eye. If he didn't know better he would of swore that she had apparated there. There stood Arabella Figg his very old neighbor that had watched over him ever since he had moved in with the Dursleys. She was a squib but still knew about the wizarding world, so Harry enjoyed her company.  
  
She stood there in an old musty turquoise blue sweater and faded looking jeans. She was leaning on an oddly familiar looking wooden staff, with a red orb glowing faintly on the top of it.   
  
He stared in awe at the staff which continued to glow red. He had never heard of anything like that in Hogwarts so he assumed it was just an old antique.   
  
Harry politely looked up and greeted her. She responded in a caring matter and asked him why he was once again tending to the Dursleys garden. "rotten muggles still treating ya bad?" she asked in a hush whisper.   
  
"Yea," Harry replied "so… any news from the wizarding world?  
  
"Well…there is something…but…well…I really can't tell you just now…maybe sometime a little more private" she replied in a shaky tone, and Harry couldn't help but think she tried to catch his eye.   
  
"WHY DOES EVERY ONE THINK IM NOTHING BUT A STUPID BOY!?!?," Harry yelled "I'M ALMOST A FULLY QUALIFIED WIZARD…AND TO THINK OF IT I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH MORE THEN MOST WIZARDS EVER EVEN DREAM OF!"  
  
Harry had once again let his temper get to him, and he immediately wished he hadn't. Aunt Petunia heard his outburst, grabbed Harry by the collar and with a last piercing stare to Ms. Figg threw him into the house. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to mention magic around the Dursleys or any of the neighbors. He knew that the Dursleys wanted no one knowing who he really was. He also knew that because of his little eruption a big telling off would be coming once Uncle Vernon came home.   
  
Soon however it was almost time to meet his mystery writer. He went into his trunk and took out his Invisibility Cloak and his wand. He jumped out off his window onto the soft grass, and looked around for a moment. No one seemed to be any where in site. He made a quick glance at his watch and saw that it was two minutes to eight. He waited there patiently for a while until he noticed something moving in the darkness. As he looked closer to see who it was he accidentally stepped onto his invisibility cloak causing it to fall off of him. He looked in front of him and standing there was a giant black, horse like creature with two giant horns patruding from it's head. It slowly made its way closer to Harry until its foaming mouth was only about a foot away from Harry's face. Harry turned around and started to run when he tripped over a loose rock sticking out of the ground. Harry landed flat on his face and it felt as if he had badly sprained his ankle.  
  
He turned back around to face the creature which surprisingly seemed to have been replaced by a hooded figure cloaked in completely black. He couldn't see the persons face but he knew that he must be one of Voldemort's death eaters.  
  
"aha so I've finally found you Mr. Harry Potter," the man said in a croaky harsh voice. "Luckily for you my orders where to bring you to my master alive," he continued. "Still he never said I couldn't have a little fun with you…..crucio!"   
  
Harry waited for the pain to hit him. He waited to feel the agony of a thousand knives piercing through his skin. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the most ultimate off all pains, but surprisingly it never came. As Harry opened his eyes he was surrounded in an ice blue doom of what seemingly appeared to be ice.   
  
"WHAT!" Harry heard the cloaked man say, "what magic is this!"  
  
  
  
Harry looked forward and saw a frail looking lady holding a wooden staff with a faintly glowing red orb toping it in front of her like a sword. Harry heard her yell an incantation that he had never heard of before "ista glacius." Ice shot out of her wand, the death eater just barley dodged it.  
  
"Avada Kadarva," Harry heard the man shout but the spell hit the lady and went flying back at him nearly hitting him. Finally realizing that he had no chance against her he made a mad dash to grab Harry and run. "hacru inferno!," the women yelled causing a giant fire wall to appear separating Harry and the death eater.   
  
Harry heard a loud pop and realized that the death eater had apparated to safety. The fire wall suddenly disappeared as did the dome of ice that was protecting Harry from the death eaters spells. Harry took another look at the women who had saved his life and realized that it was none other then his neighbor Ms. Figg. "Miss- miss Figg," Harry stammered "you told me that you- that you were a squib."   
  
"Well I cant do magic like they teach you in Hogwarts," he heard her answer "I am a Sorceress, the elemental keepers. There are quite a few of us in the world Harry," she started to explain. "I've known about four in my lifetime, and I am the only officially registered one. The note that you received was in fact from me……I can only guess how the death eater knew. I came here to give you some explanations and to pass down a very ancient art of magic to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked "are you going to teach me how to do that magic you used to protect me?"  
  
"I need not teach you Harry," she explained " here come take hold of my staff."  
  
Harry did as he was told and the orb on top of the staff went from a dull faint red to a vibrant bright color of gold.   
  
"Yes it is as I had suspected," Ms. Figg said in response to the glowing "it is time I passed it down. You see Harry each person chosen to become a Sorceress, or Sorcerer in your case only has the gift for only about a year or two. My time is just about up so I feel it is time that I passed it on too you."   
  
"But……..why me?" Harry asked mystified "why would you hand such a great and powerful gift to me?"  
  
"you will need it the most," she replied warily "very dangerous things will be happening, to try and over throw He-who-must-not-be-named. Dumbledore is going to start recruiting students from the school to join the order. According to a prophecy that he keeps rambling about you are the one who must kill You-know-who, you will need all the protection you can get…this type of magic should be able to keep you safe, and might be your only chance to defeat him. Go back up to your room there should be a certain book one of your friends got you that will be of more interest now."  
  
With that the front door of number four Privet Drive started to open, causing Ms. Figg to run out of sight. Cat like Harry gathered all of his things and dove back into his window.…Aunt petunia who emerged from the door, oblivious to all that had just happened right under her nose.   
  
A/N tried to spice things up a little more in this chapter please R&R with suggestions and comments. 


	4. Problems at the Burrow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are property of J.K. Rowling, spells used in the elementals book are property of Blizzard   
  
Chapter 3: Problems at the Burrow  
  
Harry threw everything on the floor of his room and hastily hid them under his bed.   
  
He remembered the last few words that Ms. Figg had said before apparating, " . Go back up to your room there should be a certain book one of your friends got you that will be of more interest now." Then it hit him…… Hermione's birthday present!  
  
He immediately jumped on his bed and flipped open the Elements book that Hermione had given him. As he looked at the first page he was amazed to see that there was a picture of a staff exactly like the one Harry was holding in his left hand. "So that's why it looked so familiar," he exclaimed loudly. Apparently a little to loudly because it seemed to have reminded the Dursleys that Harry existed.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE BOY," his Uncle yelled up the stairs.  
  
Harry knew that he was in trouble for loudly talking about him being a wizard outside early that day. He was already extremely irritable that he was bullied around by the Dursley's but he knew he had to take his punishment like a man.   
  
  
  
He walked into the living room and all hell seemed to break lose. Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the couch. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND!?," his uncle hollered "WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU COUNTLESS TIMES? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAK DOESN'T MEAN THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD HAS TO KNOW. ARE YOU THAT STUPID BOY! DOES THAT FREAK SCHOOL NOT TEACH YOU ANY COMMON SENSE. I KNOW YOU CANT HELP THAT YOUR PARENTS WERE DIRT BUT-"   
  
That was the last straw Harry suddenly rose to his feet and did something no one in the room could of expected. With a swift movement of his fists he had hit his uncle right on the bottom of his nose, causing blood to go everywhere.  
  
  
  
"VERNON!…..Vernon are you alright!?" Aunt Petunia yelled.  
  
"GET OUT…..GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" his Uncle roared as he tended to his seemingly broken nose.  
  
Harry ran up to his room and packed his trunk with everything he needed for Hogwarts and left slamming the front door behind him.  
  
Harry stepped outside, anger running through his veins and started walking. He didn't know where he was walking too but he just had too get away from Privet Drive. He had to get away from the Dursleys. He got to the end of his street when he realized how tired he was. He looked around and started to feel a rush of panic. Where was he going to go, where was he going to stay? He sat down against the streets sign and relaxed his mind for a little while. He sat there for a good fifteen minutes when he realized how stupid he had been. "Ill just take the Knight Bus to the Burrow and then they can take care of me," he mumbled to himself happily.   
  
With that he took out his wand and raised it into the air. He kept his wand up in the air for a good minute before he put it down. * Whats going on, the Knight Bus should of came for me* Suddenly he heard the loud cracking of a twig and looked around. Harry slowly walked toward the noise looking around for what caused it. "Lumos," he muttered softly.   
  
He kept walking until a giant animal leaped out of the bushes and impaled his arm with one of the horns that were on it's head. Blood started seeping through the wound, and started to drip onto his pants. "Not you again," Harry yelled. It was the same double horned horse that had attacked him only about an hour ago. Harry had no choice he couldn't out run it so he was going to have to fight it. He grabbed his wand and fired a stunning spell at it but the creature just jumped right over it. The creature ran for him again, but this time Harry saw it coming. He rolled away from its razor sharp horns and fired another stunning spell just as the creature realized it had missed Harry. The spell hit the creature dead on but seemed to have no effect at all. Harry yelled for help and a muggle seemed to of heard because he stepped out of his house to see what was going on.  
  
Once he saw the creature he yelled in fright. The creature heard his yell and ran toward him at full speed. The man froze he was too scared to move. The creature lunged at him and its horns skewered the man right at the mid section. The man dropped onto his knees and fell face first onto his lawn, dead. As soon as the creature was sure that the man was dead it once again ran toward Harry.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry shouted, but instead of slowing the creature down it just seemed to absorb the hit and run even faster.   
  
Harry suddenly realized that the creature must be immune to magic. The creature was still running at him full speed and was now only about 30 feet away. Harry made a last move of desperation "ACCIO STAFF." The staff that he received only about an hour ago was now his only hope. It flew at him and Harry grasped it and shouted the first spell that came to his mind. "HACRUS INFERNO," he yelled at the top of his lungs. The spell had worked, Suddenly a giant wall of fire raised up. The creature stopped short so as it just avoided it and started to try and run around it. Eventually it found a way around it and started running toward Harry again. Still Harry wasn't about to give up, "ISTA GLACIUS," Harry roared. The creature wasn't expecting this and the spell hit it dead on. It froze in place, but after about fifteen seconds started running at Harry again. Harry stepped back and fell, the creature stopped. It was still about fifteen feet from Harry but it stopped. And then it started to transform, Harry watched on in horror as the deadly creature turned into a hooded man. He advanced on Harry, "Ha Ha Ha the dark lord will be pleased when I show him what I've got," He croaked. The man raised his wand and shouted "stupefy." *Well this is it* Harry thought to himself *I'm done.* Then in a panic stricken voice he heard someone yell, "FROZEN AMAS." And Harry felt it again the nice cool feel of ice around him. The stunning spell that the man fired bounced off of the shield and rebounded on him knocking him out cold. When Harry looked around he saw Hermione standing in a brand new convertible Dodge Viper with a staff that looked similar to his, outstretched in her hand. Then simultaneously he saw four red heads pop out. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were all sitting surrounding Hermione. "Hey Harry," he heard Ron yell "How do you like the new car?"   
  
Harry grabbed his things and jumped into the car. "Hermione," He began to say but was cut off. "Ill explain everything when we get back," she replied.   
  
"So…..what should we do with horse boy over there?" Ron asked. Hermione was about to answer before she realized, "HE IS GONE," she yelled disappointedly.   
  
"Who cares," Harry responded "lets just get to the Burrow."   
  
Fred and George seemed to think well of this because they suddenly made the car take flight. Harry was a little shocked at first but then realized that Mr. Weasley probably got another flying car after Harry and Ron had lost their old one. This car was much nicer then the old Ford Angelina the Weasleys had before. It had all red leather on the interior and a sleek red paint job on the body. "So Hermione you never told me you where a sorceress," Harry exclaimed. "Well I ran into Miss Figg in Diagon Ally and she seemed to know that I was a friend of yours," Hermione explained. "She told me about you and the elemental magic, and I begged her to teach me. Well she explained all about how you cant just learn it but she said she might be able to help. She asked one of her friends who was a sorcerer and he decided to pass it down to me. So that's how I can use it like you," Hermione finished.   
  
"Your lucky she did learn how to do it too," Ron butted in "without her you would be Bicorn food right now."   
  
"Oh so that's what a Bicorn is," Harry declared. "But it wasn't a regular Bicorn, I think it was really an animagus, because I mean you saw him turn into a man," Harry explained.   
  
The rest of the ride was pretty quite until Harry realized something. "Hey how did you dad afford such a nice car like this," Harry questioned.  
  
"Hoy mate-who ever said it was our dads," Fred replied joyously  
  
"Yup Harry business is booming over at the store so me and Fred decided we would treat ourselves a bit," George added on "And we have it all thanks to you"  
  
The twins thriving business and gratification left Harry feeling especially good for the rest of the car trip. When they finally did arrive at the house it was about eleven o'clock.   
  
All of the lights in the house were off and the door was left ajar. "Something smells fishy," George whispered. They all cautiously walked through the door. The house seemed empty, all was quite and the rooms were all pitch black. Harry could barely see in front of him. All six of them had their wands outstretched in their hands Hermione even had her staff with her too. Harry figured that he would try and put some light into the place and muttered, "Lumos." What they saw in the newly lit room horrified them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were tied to the walls unconscious. There were ten death eaters in the room and one whom they all surrounded. He lowered his hood and there was the one wizard who all feared to speak of. Voldemort stood there and faced the six kids before shouting "AVADA KADARVA!" The spell went flying at Ginny Weasley she rolled out of the way of the spell just in time. "Ha ha ha, a witty bunch we have got here," Voldemort chuckled. He stood there for a while smiling before he yelled "stun them only….do not kill them." Harry heard ten different voices yell STUPEFY. Hermione tried to protect every body from the spells with her elemental magic but forgot to save herself. She got hit by one of the spells and fell to the ground. Hermione managed to protect Harry and Ron from two of the spells, but the other three where hit dead on with the curse and fell to the ground. Harry and Ron tried to make a run for it, but it didn't achieve much. Ron was almost immediately hit by a stunning spell and flew into the wall shattering a table. Harry was firing as many disarming spells as he could, but soon silence came. He looked around and saw all the death eaters were laughing at him.   
  
"You always were the last one standing weren't you potter," Voldemort said mockingly. "Unfortunately I cannot kill any of you now but your time will come," Voldemort declared. "See you later Potter…….STUPEFY!" Voldemort yelled. This time it hit Harry, he feel to his knees, his last glimpse of the fading room of Voldemort smiling triumphantly.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N Ok so there is chapter three be sure to R&R with suggestions and comments. I will try to update as soon as possible. 


	5. Snape's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are property of J.K. Rowling, spells used in the elementals book are property of Blizzard   
  
Chapter 4: Snape's Sacrifice  
  
When Harry awoke, he noticed that he was lying on a cold hard stone floor. He was pretty sure that the death eaters had taken them away from the Burrow. He looked around and realized that he was locked in some type of prison with Hermione. Across the room he saw another door with bars, the four Weasley kids were tied up against a wall in it. And on the portion of the dungeon to the Weasley kids right was their parents. They were also tied up to a wall but their cell had more death eaters guarding it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys cell had two death eaters guarding it, Harry's and Hermione's had one and there was one more guarding the Weasley kid's cell. Harry watched as Hermione slept, she looked so peaceful. For a quick second Harry had the urge to give her a kiss, but Harry immediately thought better of this. *I wont ruin our friendship over some stupid teenage crush,* Harry concluded to himself.   
  
Harry sat against the dungeon wall staring at the emotionless death eaters who were guarding their cells. Their was nothing that he could do, he had almost given up hope. He was about to at least try and revive everyone, when he realized that they had stripped him of his wand. As he looked out again he saw that all of their wands, and Hermione's staff as well had been thrown into a corner of the dungeon. Harry shook Hermione trying to wake her but to no avail.   
  
One of the death eaters seemed to finally realize that Harry had awoken and he whispered something to one of the other death eaters. What he was told must have been important because he immediately swept out of the dungeon. Harry sat there for about another five minutes before the door swung open again. As soon as the hooded figure walked into the dungeon Harry's scar began to sear with pain. It felt like someone had pressed a hot iron to Harry's forehead, he immediately doubled over in pain. He knew who was under that hood, it was Voldemort.   
  
"So Potter how was your nap?" Voldemort questioned disdainfully. "Hmmmmmm lets wake up your friends and see how they're doing… WAKE THEM!" Voldemort shouted. Harry heard the death eaters one by one revive the Weasleys and Hermione.   
  
"Good now that everyone's awake I really want to share with you all the amazing streak of fortune I've had lately. You see all I really planned on doing was killing off the muggle loving family of the Weasleys………But even as easy as it was to catch them things became better. For I have sent countless loyal death eaters to catch the famous Harry Potter, yet only one even came remotely close. But to my good fate he fell right into my lap. Yes but it still gets better! Not only did he fall right into my lap, but with him he brought a very powerful form of ancient magic. Yes Harry you see only you need to die today………If you pass down the Elemental magic to me I will graciously spare   
  
your friends."  
  
Voldemort's offer was tempting to Harry but he knew it was nothing but lies. "you'll kill them either way you monster," cried Harry in a rage.  
  
"Harry you really do need to control that god awful temper of yours," Voldemort sneeringly said. "I'll teach you to raise your tone to me…..CRUCIO!"  
  
The curse hit Harry and he doubled over in pain. He tried to scream but his throat wouldn't work, all he could do was hope for death. Voldemort removed the spell from Harry and beckoned him on. "Now Harry come kiss the hem of my robe and I will forgive your sudden outburst," Voldemort said scornfully. Harry bent down to the hem of Voldemort's robe, but rather then kissing it he spat at it leaving a mixture of blood and saliva on it. "STUPID BOY!," Voldemort cried "YOUR JUST AS STUBBORN AS YOUR NO GOOD PARENTS WERE…CRUCIO!"   
  
This time Voldemort didn't remove the spell for a good two minutes and when he did Harry had fainted from all the pain. "Good for nothing boy…..Now how about you pretty girl," Voldemort directed toward Hermione. "I saw you using a bit of elemental magic here as well. Now I don't want to have to torture you, but if you don't give me your powers I will torture all of you until you beg me for death"  
  
Hermione looked as if she was going to give in to Voldemort, but when she glanced over at Ron she saw him nod and mouth the words "don't give in."   
  
"I'm waiting!" roared Voldemort. "Here let me give you a little bit of persuasion, cru-." Just before he could perform the spell another death eater barged into the room. "What is it Severus I'm busy," Voldemort declared.  
  
Snape shakily responded "I'm sorry master but I've heard news that Dumbledore is planning to strike this very place tonight."  
  
Voldemort considered what Snape had just told him "Ha ha ha, now even the great Albus Dumbledore will soon be mine. I'll be back, Severus help guard the prisoners, Lucius come with me." The death eater that was previously guarding Harry's cell got up and stood next to Voldemort.   
  
"Yes my lord," Snape replied as Voldemort and Lucius left the dungeon.  
  
Snape stood there standing in front of Harry and Hermione's cell. Once Hermione saw who it was she immediately shook Harry awake. He was aching all over and seemed to exhausted to move, but with some persuading got up. "Snape you traitor!" Harry yelled.  
  
Snape didn't reply to this comment, instead he slipped out his wand from his robes and held it in his right hand. He placed his right hand behind his back and started shaking his wand at Harry and Hermione. "What is he doing?" Harry asked in a confused voice.  
  
Snape kept shaking his wand behind his back more and more violently with each shake. Harry and Hermione had no clue what was going on until Snape stopped shaking his wand and dropped it onto the floor. As he bent down to pick it up he quickly muttered, "Potter take my wand, and get your stuff back. Then we can stun the other guards."  
  
Snape got up and once again placed his wand behind his back. This time Harry knew what to do. He grabbed his wand and whispered, "accio wand."   
  
Harry's wand started floating in the air and started coming to him. *Oh no!* Harry thought. *The other guards will notice something is up if they see my wand start floating toward me.* Snape seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he quickly made a diversion. "WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING. HE IS TRYING TO ESCAPE STOP HIM!"  
  
All of the guards immediately looked toward Ron's cell. Ron put up enough of a struggle that Harry managed to get his and Hermione's wand before the death eaters subdued Ron. As soon as he got the two wands he gave Snape his wand back and they acted.  
  
All three of them yelled "STUPEFY." Each of their spells hit a different death eater and all of them fell. Once Snape was sure that the guards were all unconscious he gave everyone their belongings back. Once Hermione got her staff back Harry heard her mutter "dawed sisos." All of Harry's aches and pains immediately went away, and a warmth like he had never before felt went all the way to his finger tips.   
  
"Hermione thanks a lot," Harry graciously said.  
  
Snape recovered the cell keys from one of the unconscious guard's and unlocked everybody from their prisons. Here grab on to this in about five minutes it will take all who is touching it too Hogwarts. Harry ran to Ron and revived him, and then lugged his trunk up to the old broken cassette player. After about four minutes of holding the portkey the dungeon door flew open. "TRAITOR!," cried the hooded man who entered.   
  
By the excruciating pain in Harry's scar he knew it was Voldemort. "DON'T LET GO OF THE PORTKEY……I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Snape cried.   
  
"Avada Kadarva!" Harry heard Voldemort yell. After these words Harry felt the all too familiar tug at his naval, and the room as he knew it started to twist out of view. On a last glimpse Harry saw Snape just barley dodge Voldemorts curse, and then the room was gone. Harry couldn't keep his eyes open for the trip, it made him feel too sick.   
  
After about ten seconds Harry felt his bottom land on a nice carpeted floor. He looked around and the first thing that he saw was Fawkes singing merrily at their arrival. He was in Dumbledores office. He looked to his right and he saw all of the Weasleys and Hermione sitting next to him. "I see Snape's mission was a success," Dumbledore calmly said.   
  
  
  
With those words all eight of them broke into a loud babble, in which Dumbledore couldn't make out one word of. "ONE AT A TIME PLEASE," Dumbledore demandingly yelled.   
  
They all went quite until Hermione said "Snape is in there fighting Voldemort!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head in understandment, "you eight go see Proffesor McGonagall she will instruct you from there."   
  
With that Harry heard a loud pop and Dumbledore was gone. They all sat there on the ground really to stunned to move. They didn't move until someone walked into the office. Harry didn't recongnize this person. He was wearing a long robe of what looked like deer skin and had a large white ring on his finger which seemed to resemble a full moon. His face was sharp and pointed, with wolf like ears.. He spoke up in a kindly voice "you eight better go and see Proffesor McGonagall, she is expecting you in the Gryfindor common room."   
  
Mr. Weasley got up, looking at the man in a strange way before walking off and beckoning every one else to follow. As they walked through the stone corridors of Hogwarts Harry felt a rush of happiness go through him. *It sure is great to be back home* He secretly thought. After about five minutes of walking through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts they finally reached the picture of the fat lady. They walked up too her, but when she asked for the password they all froze.   
  
"Did anyone tell us about the password?" Harry questioned  
  
Before anyone could answer Professer McGonagall walked out of the common room, "come in you eight we have much to talk about."  
  
They all followed her lead into the common room and collapsed onto the nearest chair or couch. Proffeser McGonagall stood in front of the fire place, "as you all know He-who-must-not-be-named has risen again. Cornelius Fudge has finally recognized this but we still need more help then ever….None of you are obliged to anything, but if you wish we will be chosing about six student to help us in our trials. Molly, Arthur I hope I am right in assuming you will continue to participate in the order."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both nodded, "anything Dumbledore needs of us, we will be willing to help."  
  
"Alright well I'll let the children sleep on it before answering……I warn you be sure that you are ready to put your life on the line before accepting to be a part of this order."  
  
All six of the kids looked at each other shakily before Fred spoke up, "Sorry Professor but……… I just don't have the guts. I'm not willing to risk it all, not to mention I'm sure that there are more qualified wizards that would fight by you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked slighty relieved with Fred's last statement, "Sorry Minverva," Mrs. Weasley started to cry out. "I just wont allow any of my children to participate in this…….I can't lose any of them." As she stopped speaking she shot a nervous glance at Harry and Hermione. Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley didn't want them to take part in it but he had to….He had to try and stop Voldemort…it was his destiny to stop him.  
  
"I perfectly understand you Molly and think that you are making a very wise decision," Proffesor McGonagall comforted. "Owing to the fact that the Burrow was attacked all of you will stay at Hogwarts, atleast untill this mess is cleared up. We have dorms for you, Molly and Arthur. The kids can sleep in their usual sleeping quarters here in the Griffindor dormitories. I will now leave you all to rest, and strongly urge you to go and see Madam Pomfrey. Arthur Molly come, I will show you to your rooms.   
  
"Wait!," Hermione called out "what about all of our things that we had left at the Burrow?"  
  
"Do not fret Miss Granger. Once the death eaters left your house a particularly brave house elf, named Dobby packed your things and brought them here. You will find that everything you need will be up in your dorms," with that she left the room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at her heels.   
  
"One More thing…you think you could drop me and George off at the store….I mean we could sleep there," Fred asked hopefully.  
  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT, FORGET ABOUT YOUR JOKE STORE YOU TWO! STAY IN HOGWARTS WHERE IT IS SAFE," Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
Fred and George both shot nasty looks of pure venom toward there mother, but knew it was senseless to argue…at least for the time being.   
  
"What a day!," Ron groaned… "Bloody hell, its already three o'clock in the morning. I'm going to get some rest"  
  
Ron ran up into the dormitories, as did Fred, George, and Ginny. Harry and Hermione were the only ones left in the common room.  
  
"Suposse that they've got a point….I'll see you in the morning Harry."  
  
Hermione ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running   
  
up to join Ginny in the girls dorm.   
  
A/N ok end of chapter four, I'm starten to build up a girlfriend boyfriend thing with Harry and Hermione because H/Hr is the best!!!! 


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are property of J.K. Rowling, spells used in the elementals book are property of Blizzard   
  
Chapter 5: Explanations   
  
"Harry…Harry wake up," Ron's voice echoed in Harry's head. "Dumbledore wants to see us Harry…wake up.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron standing over him, still in his pajamas prodding him in the shoulder. "Wus a matter?" Harry said groggily.  
  
"We gotta get dressed," Ron replied. "Professor McGonagall just told us that we all had to make our way to Dumbledore's office as soon as possible. "Come on, every one else is waiting for us in the common room."  
  
Harry steadily got up and started to get dressed. He was sore all over, from the previous night and just wanted to rest. However about five minutes later he entered the common room to find everyone but Ron and Hermione gone  
  
  
  
"Everyone else has left already….We figured that we would wait here for you," Hermione said. "You don't look so good…here hold still. Hermione ran up into her Dormitory and about thirty seconds later emerged holding her sorceress staff in hand. "Dawed Sisos," she muttered.  
  
All of Harry's aches and pains had been relieved. "I've definitely got to remember that one," Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Yea me and you can practice elemental magic later on. But for now we have to go to Dumbledore's office," Hermione replied  
  
With that the trio made their way out of the common room and down to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived there, they found everyone standing in front of the secret entrance to his office. "What is everyone doing," Harry questioned.  
  
"We are waiting to be let into his office," Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"Here let me try," Harry muttered. "Chocolate frogs…Bertiebots every flavor beans…Lemon drop...Fizzing Whizzbies"  
  
Harry walked away from the statue, "hey it was worth a shot."  
  
The group waited there for about another five minutes. Suddenly the statue sprang to life and on the foot of the spiraling staircase, which lead to Dumbledore's office was the wolf like man that the group had seen yesterday. "The headmaster will see you now," the man said in a soothing voice.  
  
The man led the way up the stairs into the fascinating office of Dumbledores. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk, where the wolf like man soon joined her. "Listor go fetch Arabella from her dormitory…Dumbledore should be here any minute," Professor McGonagall directed firmly to the wolf like man.  
  
"Right away," he replied in a calm tone.  
  
"I know what has happened in the past twenty-four hours had been quite the ordeal for you all…….But we all need to relive the events….We all need explanations," Professor McGonagall stated.  
  
The eight of them started over to the center of the room, where they all stiffly sat down on the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry stared around the room, it was full of magical things that he had never seen before. There was a giant orb full of blood red lines that was floating motionless above a piece of metal. And a giant mirror which kept changing pictures to different views and corridors of Hogwarts. Harry figured that it was what wizards used as surveillance for certain areas. After about five minutes of waiting the door to the office was opened and in came the wolf like man, who was accompanying a panicky Mrs. Figg into the room.   
  
"MINERVA IM SO SORRY I SHOULDN'T OF-," Mrs. Figg yelled to Professor McGonagall.   
  
"That will be enough Arabella…it was not your fault," Professor McGonagall interrupted.  
  
Mrs. Figg calmed down at these words and slowly sat down into the last remaning chair, in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"What are you doing here Mrs. Figg?" Harry questioned.  
  
Mrs. Figg didn't respond, in fact she didn't seem to hear Harry at all. She just kept muttering the same words, "all my fault…dead…why didn't I see it…Severus."  
  
Harry became increasingly alarmed at these words but held his tounge for the present moment. About thirty seconds later Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. He was looking extremely grave and weary. Harry had never seen Dumbledore look like this, not even at the end of last term when Sirius died. Dumbledore slowly took his seat behind his desk and stared around at the nine people setting in front of him.  
  
"It is time we all told our account of the events that took place in the past twenty four hours," Dumbledore stated. "Do I have any Volunteers to start?"   
  
They all looked around the room tensely, until after an awkward moment of silence Harry spoke up. "I'll go first Proffesor," Harry stated nervously.  
  
"Well you have all of our ears…begin when you are ready," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Harry told them everything from the original letter that he received from Mrs. Figg to Hermione's rescue of him against the death eater when Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Sorry to disrupt your story Harry, but this is the part where Miss Granger needs to explain her piece."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and started on her story. "Well it all started out when I was browsing through Diagon Ally and met Mrs. Figg. She introduced me to her friend John Oxford, and told me all about the elemental magic Harry was learning. Well, I obviously also wanted to learn it, and she seemed to think it would be a good idea if I could help keep a watch on Harry. Any ways to make a long story short Mr. Oxford, who was a sorcerer at the time ended up passing down the gift to me." She paused, as if waiting for someone to comment but when everyone remained silent she continued. "Well, as you know a sorcerer's or sorceress's staff turns red if someone you love is in trouble," Hermione shot a quick glance at Harry, but Harry pretended not to notice. "Well anyways when I looked up at my staff it was the deepest shade of blood red I had ever seen. I was already at Ron's house, so we immediately jumped in the car and drove off." With that she seemed contempt with her story and slouched back down into her chair.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger…Harry if you could continue," Dumbledore said soothingly.  
  
Harry proceeded to tell them of the events at the burrow, and of Snape's rescue at them when he stopped.  
  
"Professor…what-what happened to Snape," Harry asked Dumbledore tensely.   
  
Dumbledore suddenly looked as weary as he had when he entered the room. "Professor Snape fought valiantly against Voldemort, and saved all of your lives….But it is my regret to inform you, that it was at the cost of his own."   
  
"WHAT!?!?" Harry cried "Snape is-Snape is-It cant be. After the years of hatred between us he…sacrificed his life for me."  
  
"Professor Snape never hated you Harry. It was your father he hated….He disliked you because you where James's son, he knew that he couldn't fully blame you for that."  
  
They all stood there dumbfounded. The one person Harry frequently wished death and pain upon had died, and he felt full of remorse.  
  
"I know this news bears sorrow and guilt on your shoulder, but I must please ask you to bury these feeling for now and continue with the explaining," exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
"Well Dumbledore," spoke up Mrs. Weasley. "We had just noticed the children where gone so naturally we were worried sick."   
  
"Next thing we know," Chimed in Mr. Weasley "The door is blasted open and a group of hooded figures knock us out….The rest of the story is no different from Harry's revelation."  
  
"The past twenty-four hours have held grievous events for us all," said Dumbledore in a worn out voice. "We knew that getting into this war and putting a stop on evil would hold immense sacrifices. Sirius Black and Severus Snape are two of the ever growing list of names for wizards murdered by Voldemort and his followers. I cannot promise the deaths to stop….But I can promise that you Harry will either kill Voldemort and purge the world of evil…or you will die, and no one will be left to stop him and his evil ways. I am sorry to depress you all with these words, but I speak the truth, and the truth is all that is keeping us united during this dark time." Dumbledore cast a final look at the fellow occupants in his office, "the rest of the summer is yours to use as you see fit. I urge you not to leave the castle without notifying one of your superiors, and excessive vigilance should be used…by all.   
  
A few hours later as Harry, Ron, and Hermione relaxed in the common room Harry brought something up. "Hey why is it that I was able to use magic over the summer without being expelled, or at least receiving an official notice?"  
  
"Yea I was wondering the same thing," answered Hermione. "Well one explanation is that I don't think the ministry keeps tabs over the elemental magic, so we never received notices for that. And you know what, I figure Fudge is in extreme debt to Dumbledore so he probably let you slide owing to the dangerous circumstances that we where presented with."  
  
"Yea that's probably it," Ron piped in absentmindedly, as he added another sentence to his charms Homework. Hermione seemed to notice Ron was actually doing work and was quite surprised.  
  
"So, your going into N.E.W.T charms Ron?" Hermione questioned.   
  
"Yea I did quite good on my O.W.L.S so Flitwick decided to let me in," Ron exclaimed proudly.  
  
"What other courses are you taking Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I got into Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and unfortunately-not like I really had a choice-Potions,"Ron said in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to think about the start of sixth year.  
  
"Hey me too!" Harry said excitedly. "Except I'm taking herbology instead of Care of Magical Creatures. Not that I don't want to take it but I'm seriously trying to become an Auror, so Hagrids gonna have to get along without me in his class this year. What do you plan on doing once you get out of Hogwarts Ron?"  
  
  
  
Ron became slightly flustered at the question "Mum wants me to work in the ministry like Dad and Percy.…But to tell you the truth after visiting Charlie again I'm kind of starting to appreciate what he does."  
  
"You two talk about your life after Hogwarts as if your going to pass sixth year," Hermione said mockingly.  
  
"Good point," Exclaimed Harry as he whipped out a piece of parchment and started on his Herbology homework.  
  
"So…who do you think our new Potions teacher is going to be now that Snape is…gone?" Ron asked uncomfortably as the three of them made their way down to dinner.   
  
Harry, who had been trying to not think of Snape's fate suddenly felt a twinge of guilt run through his body. "I don't know, but who was that weird wolf looking guy that we saw earlier?"  
  
"I don't know, but I heard dad muttering something about Druids when we where walking back to our dormitorys," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I've read about those!" said Hermione "There supposedly really in touch with nature and can even transform into certain animals!"  
  
"Well the only open job that was here before Snape…" Harry suddenly broke off, it gave him much pain and anguish to talk about Snape right now.   
  
"He must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said, noticing how disturbed Harry had become.  
  
No one talked throughout dinner, and Harry barley ate anything. Up at the staff table Proffesor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the wolf like man Proffesor McGonagall called Listor earlier where its only occupants. The rest of the staff must be on Vacation Harry thought to himself upon noticing the emptiness of the Great Hall.   
  
Harry was the first to leave the Great Hall that night and walked slowly back up to the Griffyindor common room. Hogwarts was somehow much more dreary without the everyday bustle that it usually held. He made it up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered the password, "mustang mold."  
  
He immediately went into his dormitory and collapsed onto his four poster straight away falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Voldemort was standing in a dark dungeon looking down upon a cloaked man.  
  
"You have failed one to many times," Voldemort hissed in an icy tone "It will not happen again."  
  
"Yes master," replied the hooded figure in a croaky voice "I will be going to him…not even Dumbledore can foil our plans now…they will all die"  
  
"Just to be sure you never decide to be unsuccessful again… CRUCIO," hissed Voldemort.  
  
Harry heard the man begin to scream, and awoke in the middle of the night covered in sweat his scar searing with pain. 


End file.
